


Shell Game

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Series: Melody of Subsumption [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Slut Life (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: A new Ward volunteers to join the support team.Things rapidly spiral out of control from there...





	1. Part the First

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Role Reassignment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810144) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 



> This diverges after chapter 2 ('Bed Bug') of Role Reassignment. (Also the last chapter, as of when this was posted.) Enjoyment of that story is not required to enjoy this one.

Milky Way was soooo lucky. A new Ward was joining the support team! Apparently she had come in and volunteered when she realized she had powers.

And she hadn't even been upset when they'd told her powers weren't really suited for the field. She'd just said that was fine, and "I'm sure I can do the most good with the support anyway".

Sooo perfect. Even with Bed Bug joining, they really had their hands full keeping up with everyone. But with Aria on the team, they'd be able to do even better!

And that's how she got here, leading their new member to the support team quarters. "-and if you hurry and watch the training videos now, you should be able to join us right away when we go visit the Protectorate. You don't have a costume yet, but I'm sure it will be fine. Everyone will be happy just to see someone new like you."

"That sounds like a good idea." Aria smiled. She had a beautiful smile. Milky Way could hardly keep her eyes off of it. "I'm sure you're going to give me something wonderful."

***

Aria's enthusiasm hadn't waned by the time Milky Way got her set up. And when the screen started showing those spirals and flashes, she didn't have to pull her eyes away from it. Aria was providing a far more arresting show.

At first Aria had just casually slouched down in her chair, but when the video started she'd sat bolt upright, her entire body seeming to almost quiver with anticipation.

Milky Way didn't think she'd seen anyone react like -that- to one of these. She'd even asked Bed Bug what she looked like watching the videos, and it wasn't like that.

She had other things she probably ought to be doing, but they didn't really seem as interesting as this. So she sat there, watching as Aria's expression grew more and more delighted as the videos went on.

***

The screen shut off.

As Aria got up and stretched. When she opened her eyes, Milky Way could see what she thought was the most profound look of indolent pleasure she'd ever seen on the other girl's face, like someone who had just taken their first bite of a decadently rich dessert, and found it to be more delicious than she could have possibly imagined. The only thing missing was licking her lips - oh wait, she was doing that now.

"Milky Way?" Aria asked. "Could you do something for me?"

Milky Way walked over to her. "What do you need?"

Aria reached out and put her hands on Milky Way's cheeks, gently turning her face up towards the slightly taller girls. "Just look into my eyes."

That seemed like a reasonable request.

Aria blinked. She had green eyes, and Milky Way thought they were just as beautiful as the rest of her.

Aria blinked. Her eyes weren't green anymore.

They were full of black and white spirals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pause for drama! (And because I had other things I needed to do before work.) Can you guess what Aria is doing at the end? Hint: The name of the power she's using is the same as the name of the story.
> 
> If that's enough for you to figure it out, it's possible that you're me, a rare but serious side effect for which you should consult your physician.
> 
> On an unrelated note that certainly doesn't involve anything I did -again- while writing this, I need to remember to use bbcode tags instead of html tags when I am writing to post on QQ.


	2. And Then Things Get Complicated

It didn't take Milky Way long to realize something was different. She wasn't relaxing. She realized she was standing on tiptoes, trying to get just a little bit closer...

She was reacting to Aria exactly the way Aria had responded to the training videos.

It felt different, too. The videos had given her new knowledge, new ideas. Instead, this made her think of new equipment being installed. Like there were wires and switches being run inside her mind.

Aria blinked. Her eyes were green again. But Milky Way couldn't look away.

Aria blinked. Her eyes were spirals.

_Milky Way blinked._

Aria blinked. Her eyes were green.

Vista blinked.

Wait. Something was wrong.

Blink. Spirals.

Vista blinked.

Blink. Green.

_Milky Way blinked._

..something was happening to her...

Blink. Blink.

_Milky Way blinked._  
Vista blinked.

What- No- Gotta get away!

Vista leapt backwards, expanding space the moment she could, until she was fifty feet away from the other girl.

Aria didn't look any different, but Vista felt like something had changed. She didn't feel like she had to keep watching Aria anymore - beyond what caution and wariness mandated anyway. And the body language was different. Before, there had been something faintly lascivious about every move she made. Afterwards, she was just a girl in a sundress.

A girl in a sundress who was waving happily to Vista with a huge grin on her face. "Hey, Missy, it's nice to meet you! Do you want to be friends?"

Slowly, Vista let the space warp collapse. The shock had thrown her off, but it felt like things were making more sense now. And she knew that they had a common goal now.

Aria turned and looked at the clock over the door. "It's almost time to start heading to the Rig, isn't it?" Her tone turned coquettish. "We wouldn't want to be late."

Behind her,

Vista blinked.  
 _Milky Way blinked._

"Yeah!" Milky Way replied. "I think we can make everyone -really- happy today!"

"Will Bed Bug be joining us?" Aria asked.

"She should meet us at the ferry."

"That's good," Aria trilled. "We wouldn't want her to be left out."

***

They were playing to a full house today. All the current members of the Protectorate ENE were here.

"And now, I'd like to introduce our newest member. She doesn't have a cape name or a costume yet, but please show your love for ARIA!"

Aria walked - no, she sashayed into the room. Bold and confident with her hands on her hips, she oozed a mature sex appeal that Milky Way was a bit jealous of. All eyes were on her.

Slowly, casually, almost languidly, she crossed her fingers.

_Milky Way blinked._  
Vista blinked.

Vista warped space throughout the room.

Aria blinked. All eyes were on her eyes. Aria blinked. Eyes that were full of black and white spirals.

No one moved.

Then Aria blinked.

Blink. Blink.

_ArmsmasterAssaultBatteryBedBugDauntlessMissMilitiaTriumphVelocity blinked._  
ArmsmasterAssaultBatteryBugDauntlessMissMilitiaTriumphVelocity blinked.

Blink. Blink.

ArmsmasterAssaultBatteryBugDauntlessMissMilitiaTriumphVelocity blinked.  
 _ArmsmasterAssaultBatteryBedBugDauntlessMissMilitiaTriumphVelocity blinked._

Blink. Blink.

_BlinkBlinkBlinkBlinkBlinkBlinkBlinkBlink_  
BlinkBlinkBlinkBlinkBlinkBlinkBlinkBlink

And then there was a lot of shouting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only one to think Vista's power synergizes well with gaze effects, can I? Also, "blink" doesn't look like a real word to me anymore.
> 
> fifty feet - Luckily, Simple Plans has a range of fifty -meters-.
> 
> All those names - Hopefully I didn't miss anyone. (I probably missed someone.)


	3. Side Effects May Vary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And now, the mildly absurd conclusion.)

The 'PR guy' was identified as the supervillain Curtain, whose primary power was a semi-contagious ability to make people see things as reasonable. He already had a kill order stemming from a somewhat less ambitious incident in Colorado. Luckily, it was not carried out immediately...

***

The moment the door opened, Tattletale started giggling. This was not the usual way prisoners reacted to Armsmaster entering their cell, with or without accompaniment, but then she was an unusual prisoner.

Sparkler blinked. "That's odd. She doesn't feel like she has as much in her as Vista or Filament did, but it's more than than most of the Protectorate had."

"Oh, I only watched one of those videos," Tattletale replied dreamily. "Just one..."

\---

(One week earlier)

One of the nice things about my power is that interrogating me is hard to do. All the little tricks that people who aren't allowed to get physical use to get you to talk? I can see them all coming. In fact, I'll learn more from the questions than they'll get from the answers.

I'd already learned that Coil had broken out Rachel and the boys, though Taylor's status was fuzzier. He'd get to me somehow sooner or later, and I wanted him to continue seeing me as a useful asset to be extracted, rather than a liability to be eliminated.

At least, that's where I was until a new player decided to deal themselves into the game. You wouldn't think a PR guy would be able to get in to see a prisoner like me. But it made perfect sense if you had a thinker ability that wouldn't let you fall for his master ability.

He'd even gone so far as to leave a tablet full of videos with me. No wi-fi or other outside systems access, sadly enough.

_Confident to the point of arrogance. Limited experience with thinkers. But not totally unobservant._

_Will be able to tell if you don't watch any of the videos._

_Likely to react dangerously if you don't watch any videos._

_Watching all videos will make Coil see you as a liability._

Yeah, going there hadn't sounded like a great idea to begin with.

It was easy for me to drop into the filesystem on the tablet and see the names of all the videos. The coded filenames would be meaningless to anyone without the appropriate reference... except me.

It was time for a calculated risk.

\---

"... But it was the right one!" Tattletale got up and went straight up to Sparkler. "Come on, hero, don't keep me waiting here..."

Sparkler shrugged and activated Shell Game.

Tattletale got the swap method on the first try, surprising no one. Her immediately sticking her tongue in Sparkler's mouth, however, came as a considerable surprise. As did the way she started cackling after pulling back. "Ha! I just kissed someone and it didn't make me want to throw up! Take that, you stupid power!" Then she started taking deep breaths. "Whew, that's strong stuff. Okay, gotta calm down, you need the serious Tattletale now."

Armsmaster chose that moment to interject. "Does that mean you're now willing to talk about-"

Tattletale cut him off. "Oh, are you still going on about crimes you've -already- stopped? Come -on-. You're in the middle of cleaning up after the worst infiltration the PRT has ever suffered." She smirked. "How would you like to get the second worst out of the way while you're at it?"

Normally, Armsmaster would not have accepted this gracefully. But the current circumstances were... unusual. He would adapt. "I'm listening."

It did not take him long to decide that his forbearance had been entirely justified. As for her plan, he might have even called it... amusing.

***

And that's how Milky Way and Bed Bug ended up announcing a special event for "The Moles, Spies, and Infiltrators of Brockton Bay".

The exposure of the moles the gangs had inside each other was interesting, but ultimately unimportant. The outing of undercover police officers was more regrettable, but since they knew it had happened and could act accordingly to get them to safety, it was considered an acceptable sacrifice.

Especially when one Commander Thomas Calvert walked into the room.

***

Almost everyone in Brockton Bay knew when Curtain was executed. Not because it was publicized in any way, but because things that had seemed reasonable to them before suddenly... didn't.

The shock was believed to have caused several triggers in those who had been particularly involved with recent events.

***

It was not long after that Missy decided that the breast enlargement needed to go. Sure, they felt good sometimes, but they just weren't practical for the superheroine on the go, and Taylor had agreed when she'd brought up the issue.

Armsmaster had even complimented her for thinking ahead and dealing with the problem before it could negatively impact her work. Both the statement itself and the implication that he believed her place was in the field were reassuring to her.

It was probably just as well that no one investigated too closely exactly how the breast reductions were accomplished though. Someone might have gotten overexcited...

***

Aria had gone digging through several drawers before pulling out one of the remaining syringes of Nurture's drugs. "You'd think they'd have secured these better," she commented as she sat down in one of the chairs. "Okay, Missy, can you inject this into me? In the arm is fine."

Missy was not, it had to be said, terribly enthused about the idea, but Aria clearly knew what she was doing. And Missy had some emergency medical training, so she didn't have any difficulty carrying out the request.

As the rather suspicious liquid was injected, Aria's eyes slid closed and she started muttering. "Nope. Nope. Nope. ... Nope. ... Okay, there we go." She glared at the syringe as Missy withdrew it. "Do you think the PRT would let me hunt this joker down and throw rocks at him?"

Taylor laughed. "Let me come along, I can have bees chase him towards you."

"Sounds like a plan." Aria picked up a beaker. "Okay, this is going to seem super gross, but trust me, the alternatives are worse." And then she started drooling into the beaker. Except saliva isn't usually such a striking shade of purple.

Missy and Taylor shared more than a few did-we-really-sign-up-for-this? glances as Aria 'filled' the beaker about half full and started in on a second one.

"If it helps, it doesn't taste terrible," Aria announced as she set the finished products down before them.

Taylor looked at Missy, shrugged, then downed hers. When she didn't immediately spew it over the room, Missy went ahead and drank hers.

***

"Not quite this small!"

Aria facepalmed. "Did you -practice- speaking in synch like that?" She sighed and grabbed a couple more beakers. "Okay, fine. But I'm still leaving you -something- to grow into, so don't get too carried away."

***

Even with the master effects removed, things had changed in Brockton Bay. A significant number of the local capes had been having a great deal of sex, and remembered it actually being pretty good. They were not inclined to give it up, even if their choices in partners had changed. The city quickly became known as having one of the most oversexed cape scenes on the planet.

Without anyone specifically planning any of it, local custom stretched to accommodate this. "Extended patrols" for instance were generally tolerated, as long as the capes involved kept the console notified of their whereabouts. And if they stayed in one place for an extended period of time, that was generally considered their business as long as the patrolling still got done.

They really shouldn't have been able to get away with this, but it seemed like someone in the PRT hierarchy was watching out for them.

It would be several years before any of the locals would learn why.

***

One of Vista's favorite things about her power - and she liked a lot of things about her power - was that she got all the best views of the city.

Fliers thought they had the best views, but she knew better. Sure, flight was impressive in it's own right and very useful for locating trouble spots. But it also set you apart from the rest of the world. You couldn't perceive the city the same way. Why, would she have ever found this little alcove, secluded and perfectly comfortable with the right boots, if she had flown above the buildings instead of walking on them?

Fun. Milky Way hadn't known what fun was, Vista thought, as Shadow Stalker thrust into her from behind...

***

Over the years, various threats to the safety of Brockton Bay would come and go. Leviathan. The Slaughterhouse Nine. The Teeth.

And then there was the threat that came and stayed.

***

"So what's this about?" Legend asked.

"Dragon recently provided me with an... intriguing series of images," Alexandria replied. "This was taken a few days after Curtain started seriously interfering with the operations of the ENE Wards."

_You mean when he started having Vista screw everything on two legs_ , Legend thought. If the man were still alive, he'd have been quite happy to demonstrate his displeasure with the villain's actions in person. Of course, if he were still alive, Legend wouldn't have been able to realize there was a problem.

"And this one was taken shortly after his execution." The two images Alexandria brought up looked remarkably similar. Both showed Scion floating high in the air, completely expressionless. He did not appear to have moved between the two images. The annotations on the pictures indicated that they were of a of an area about ten miles above Brockton Bay.

"And he's still there?"

Alexandria nodded. "But it gets better." The next two images were a time-lapse series of some kind, and a false-color version highlighting... Wait. What?

"Is Scion... fading?"

Alexandria nodded. "The effect starts about a week after the last image. If we're interpreting this correctly, it'll take years to see a significant change, but..." She grimaced. "I'm getting a lot of pressure to clean house in the ENE. But if what they're doing there is actually weakening Scion -without- kicking off the end of the world? We've pretty much got to just let them get on with it. Maybe even transfer in anyone else we've got who can't seem to keep it in their pants."

"I can think of a name or two." Well, maybe that wasn't fair. He had talked to Lacewing, and she wasn't really the love-em-and-leave-em type - she just seemed to keep getting shuffled between departments just when she'd had enough time for things to get serious. Maybe this would give her a chance to settle down and make some real ties with her teammates.

Not in that way.

Okay, not -just- in that way.

***

While the 'Wards support team' as a concept had been less disbanded and more killed with fire from a great height, the fact that the Wards now had two members who -actually- weren't suited for field action did suggest parallels to some.

Aria still never let Lisa put her in a cheerleader costume. "I'll do it when you let them rebrand you," she would say. "I don't even care what -to-, just that you do it."

And Lisa would reply, "Nope. I may have a new affiliation, but I'm still the same Tattletale that the world knows and loves."

"Then no cheerleader costume."

"Awww."

Well... maybe she'd wear the costume once or twice.

***

Sparkler and Tattletale would end up joining Vista and Filament to hunt down the tinker who made the hypnosis videos Curtain had used. Sparkler's "Filament made him regret his choice in careers" would later go down as one of the top ten euphemisms in an official Wards report.

But Sparkler's time with the Wards would be short.

***

Missy wasn't sure why Aria had asked her and Lisa to come up to the roof. But it sure looked like Lisa had an idea... and for once, knowing something other people didn't wasn't making her smug.

When they arrived, they found Aria facing away from the entrance, looking out over the city. Though she obviously heard them arrive, she didn't turn around.

"Lisa, Missy... I'm leaving."

Lisa just nodded, like she was expecting it, but Missy was shocked. "What? But... why?"

Aria turned around, and Missy could see that she was blinking away tears. But she was unhesitating as she replied with something neither of them had ever expected. "Because there are other worlds than these."

"I came here when you needed an edge. Something that your enemies weren't prepared to handle. But you don't need it anymore. More than that, you've moved past me. You're going places where I can't follow. So it's time for me to move on, to go someplace where I'm still needed. It won't be my job forever - no one can do this for too long and stay sane - but for now, it's what I need to do."

It should have sounded absurd. But for Missy, it actually explained a few things, and she could tell that Lisa believed her too - and very few people could successfully lie to Lisa to her face. Missy knew she was starting to tear up too. "Will you come back?"

Aria had been doing pretty well at maintaining a facade of control up to that point, but when she heard that the tears started to fall in earnest, and she ran over and threw her arms around the both of them. "I'll try. Not everyone even wants me around, you know? Just helping people isn't enough to make them consider you good company. But you've all been so good to me here. So I'll find a way to come back. When I can."

Then she let go of them, turned, and walked towards the edge of the building, stopping a few feet short of the safety rails. "I've seen the videos, you know. I don't think many people in this world would like what I'm about to do. But to me, it's something beautiful. I hope you'll be able to see a bit of that too." Aria closed her eyes, seemed to shake herself out a bit, leaned forward... and sprouted a pair of enormous feathered wings. But she didn't try to take flight with them. Instead, they furled themselves around her, completely hiding the girl inside what looked almost like a ball of feathers.

When the wings unwrapped themselves and started fading away, there was no one inside them.

Missy threw herself at Lisa and started sobbing into her blouse. Lisa didn't complain about the treatment, just patted the younger girl on the back and stared at the spot where her erstwhile savior had disappeared.

***

People deal with grief in a variety of ways.

"Lisa? Does this count as me picking you up on the rebound?" Missy asked.

It wouldn't have really surprised anyone that these two were dealing with it via some life-affirming sex.

"No. And it doesn't count as me picking you up on the rebound either, even though you were sleeping with Aria. Because we were already sleeping with each other."

"That's good. I wouldn't want anyone to think I was taking advantage of you," Missy replied before kissing Lisa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria's departure got a little more emotional than I was expecting. Maybe because the original source for the imagery involved sarcastic commentary and a death threat before leaving, rather than people who actually liked each other.
> 
> semi-contagious - The biggest question in this whole scenario is "Given how public this whole thing is, why is no one acting like something strange is going on?" This was my attempt to resolve it, by having contact with Missy itself make other people believe that the situation was reasonable. Which they later exploit to their own advantage.
> 
> Sparkler - So yeah, Aria gets a cape name. This is based on her display of a minor electricity-based striker power.
> 
> "Filament made him regret his choice in careers" - That's fancy for "covered him in bees".
> 
> even though you were sleeping with Aria - Originally, neither Aria or Lisa were going to have been sleeping with Missy (with Aria saying that Missy was too young for her), but I decided it was funnier this way.


	4. Power Information

Absorber: Aria's Nature (a concept that so heavily shapes the way a person views the world that it manifests in changes to them or the world around them) is a powerful escalation-type ability - it starts weak, but can grow to absurd levels given time.

**You gave it to me. It's mine.** Aria can 'absorb' various forces, energies, attacks, etc applied to her and transform them into new abilities, which may be defensive, offensive, or utility in nature. The abilities received are not consciously chosen, but tend to favor defenses first. There is a universal emphasis on precise control; many abilities Aria gains are technically weaker than their sources but more versatile due to this. This does not necessarily protect her from their initial effects - she can bootstrap exposure to mild forms of any attack into comprehensive defenses fairly readily, but can still be threatened by large alpha strikes. If an effect is too similar to something Aria has already been exposed to in the past, it may not give any new abilities. Multiple abilities with a common theme may merge into a single stronger or more versatile ability.

The effects of nanites, implants, enchantments, and the like on Aria will fall under her conscious control instantly, and may also trigger new abilities. Aria is aware of any attempts to use any method of external control that these things would have had, and can allow them to function or not as she wills. Also functions as perfect birth control (can command sperm to self-destruct).

Absorber's abilities work largely on a conceptual basis, and may not function in the same way the source effect did. As an example, mind-affecting abilities gained by Aria are likely to function as psionic abilities, even if the source effect was not one.

To gain new abilities, Aria must be able to conceptualize the effect as being "given" to her. This requirement can sometimes produce seemingly strange results. For instance, Aria can gain resistance to piercing weapons from a hit with a thrown knife, but not being stabbed with a sword (which the user expects to withdraw immediately), or by stabbing herself (which isn't being 'given' to her). Aria has an instinctive understanding of what will allow her to absorb something, and while she can't actually 'trick' herself, she is very good at manipulating circumstances to make it count. She also really enjoys gaining new abilities and is rarely able to hide it, something an observant enemy could recognize and make use of.

While Absorber kicks in most often on hostile attacks, it works just fine on effects with friendly sources.

(Used to create Shell Game. The contagious effect from Curtain's power was not enough to give Aria any new abilities, and she was never exposed to him directly.)

That's Not a Taser: Aria can cause pleasure or pain through skin contact with a target. While the effect is technically electrical in nature, it's behavior is in many ways unnatural. (In particular, the amount of energy it -looks- like it uses should cause electrical burns or other damage.) This ability requires no calibration for a given target, and always has the effect on it's target that Aria desires, within it's limits, which are fairly mild along both spectrums. Derived from: Shock Collar, Climax Control. (Used before the story starts as her "not-field-useful parahuman power" to qualify for Wards entry.)

Pheromone Manipulator: Aria can produce a variety of pheromones to induce different emotional effects in the people around her. The effect isn't powerful enough to override strong opposing feelings, but she can easily turn a mild intrest into a fairly strong fascination. Given a few minutes near someone, she can tune pheromones to either affect only that person or to have no effect on them. Sometimes this will also apply to close relatives. Aria can only manage a small number of active 'variants' at a time, but can remember the tuning information for a much larger number. Derived from: Pheromone Booster. (Used before the story starts to encourage putting Aria into the support team, and to keep Missy from thinking too hard about how weird Aria was acting when she Absorbed the videos.)

Labyrinth: Mental attacks are shunted into a conceptually isolated space from which no path to her mind exists. Friendly contacts that are mixed together with an attack can be filtered out and allowed to continue unimpeded. Aria gains full comprehension of the effects any attacks are intended to have, and while this ability provides no specific assistance with pretending to be affected, she can be a pretty good actress. This ability does not hinder the functioning of Absorber. Derived from: Elle's psionic assault. (Auto-ability, prevents videos from affecting Aria.)

Shell Game: Via eye contact, Aria can transform the effects of various forms of mind control, brainwashing, and conditioning on others into 'shells', restoring the target's original personality. The target can activate and deactivate a shell by blinking twice with intent. When a shell is active, the user can perfectly feign still being under the effect of the alterations contained, but the core personality remains in control. Standard psychological and psionic screening techniques cannot detect the core personality while a shell is active unless the user deliberately breaks character. However, a skilled telepath can identify the existence of inactive shells and possibly learn partial information about their contents. Control effects that are similar enough to the ones producing a shell may be shunted into it, modifying it's alterations instead of the core personality. This can take place even if the shell is not currently active. Note that while this ability has hypnosis-derived visual effects, it's operating mechanism is psionic, and thus can be blocked by some anti-telepathy measures. However, it is very effective at cutting through shields generated by individuals with control effects on them. Derived from: Hypnosis videos. (Used with delightful abandon.)

Simple Plans: If one or more friendly targets with whom Aria shares a common goal is within fifty meters, they and Aria can share plans and information related to pursuing that goal without speaking or using specificly coded gestures. However, anything involving immediate response does not convey properly, so this cannot be used to adapt to unanticipated and changing tactical circumstances or to send "now, do it now!"-type signals. But establishing in advance that a certain gesture will mean "do it now" works just fine. Targets will be aware of and implicitly trust that Aria is both friendly, shares a common goal with them, and what the goal is. Since the ability only functions when those things are absolutely true and Aria will actively pursue the goal if the targets cooperate, and Aria cannot force said cooperation, this is not considered a Master ability. This is a psionic ability, and thus can be blocked by some anti-telepathy measures. Derived from: Elle's normal psionic ability. (Used to set up the attack on the Protectorate.)

Drugs Are ~~Good~~ ~~Bad~~ For You: Aria can manufacture a variety of chemical and biological agents as well as counteragents after being exposed to them once. As a conceptual ability, the mode of action may not match that of the source agent. Everything produced by Aria is in liquid form, and most are intended to be ingested; however she can produce some tactical hypnotics that function in low enough dosages to be delivered via darts or claws. If she had darts or claws. Agents can be produced from any part of Aria's body that can ordinarily secrete liquid, but she prefers doing so via mouth. Derived from: Experimental drug nanites. All of them. (Used to reduce Missy and Taylor's breast size to more practical levels.)


End file.
